


Genius

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: Kateb医生觉得他那位戴平光眼镜的Touré先生很性感





	1. Car

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇莫名其妙的东西，可能有后续可能没有  
> 标题来自LSD的同名单曲
> 
> -Do you think I'm stupid?  
> Do you think I'm bat shit crazy, having you on my mind?  
> Do you think I'm helpless?  
> My algebra gon' equal you every time

如何定义好好先生？  
经常有年轻的女士这样夸赞Gustave，那些来看病的或者来实习的，习惯性地赞叹，Kateb医生，如果你不是好好先生，那还能有谁是呢。  
听上去有点奇怪，Gustave不认为自己和那些小姑娘形容的家伙是同一个人，也从没想过当一个好好先生：他对自己的职业有充足的热爱，也承认自己是利他主义者和人道主义者，但他否认自己是好好先生。  
Gustave很清楚他离好好先生可远着呢。  
不过，话说回来，Kateb医生心里倒是有个好好先生的人选，如果有人闲得无聊搞一个法国好好先生评比，他一定会把票投给Touré先生。  
住在他隔壁的Gilles Touré，据说是个教授，但Gilles本人亲口否认过这一点。“我只是在大学里有个坐办公室的工作”，Gilles在和Gustave一起参加社区的共享早餐日时这样说，看上去毫不介意别人讨论他的职业。只看这一点Gilles就比Gustave更像个好好先生，毕竟Kateb医生并不太喜欢和不太熟悉的邻居或者任何人讨论他的手术和病人。  
不过，Gustave还是觉得说不通，因为Gilles的名字可在“评价我的教授”这个网站上搜得到，评分很高，并且显然有相当一部分学生认为他们的Touré教授很性感。  
“专业，有趣，并且总有很好看的衬衫。”  
别问Gustave为什么知道这些了，他总不能随随便便抓个戴平光眼镜喜欢穿西装还把车总是擦得很干净的男邻居当成好好先生们的标杆。  
不过Gilles的平光眼镜确实很引人注目。Gustave很确定那是平光眼镜，他和一个学眼科的朋友聊过这个，不过这样一来Gilles在多了一个吸引Gustave的特点之后又多给了Gustave一个疑问。  
为什么Gilles要戴平光眼镜。  
Gustave从咖啡机上拿走装满咖啡的杯子，走到窗户前坐下，继续回复会议组织者的邮件。Gilles在十一点的时候从家里走出来，提着水桶打开车库的门。好先生只有这时候不会穿衬衫，他会换上他洗车专用的黑色T恤（冬天的时候是一件黑色粗线毛衣），从车头开始，捞出水桶里那块布，把他的车完全擦干净。那并不是一辆豪车，只是普通的家用车，甚至只能坐下四个人那种，但显然Gilles爱惜一切东西，他每个周六都会把它擦干净，除非那个周末一直下雨。  
Gustave看了眼窗外，Gilles刚好看见了他，他们打了个招呼，Gilles推了推眼镜，就像他平时和别人打完招呼做的那样。一种习惯，Gustave思考着这个动作代表的状态，似乎每个戴眼镜的人都苦于眼镜往下滑这个问题，久而久之就变成了一种习惯，无论做了什么，以防万一，先把眼睛往上推一下。  
视力没问题的人在自找麻烦，每当Gustave想到这一点时就忍不住钻牛角尖，这不合逻辑。  
Gilles耐心地擦拭车灯上的污渍，Gustave合上电脑，回想Gilles在那里擦这个车灯擦了多久。可能差不多十分钟，Gilles耐性惊人，Gustave倒是并不意外，他在观摩了Gilles三个月的擦车周六之后总结出了他的邻居又一个好好先生会有的优点。  
事实上，Gilles看上去根本就没有缺点。  
医生手肘撑着桌子，看着Gilles的背影和光亮的引擎盖陷入关于那辆车的幻想：拉开门进那辆车里坐坐，然后再开上一段路，体验一下被精心保养的车到底是什么样的。  
然后，也许他可以和Gilles一起喝杯咖啡，聊聊教授和医生工作的共同点。  
Kateb医生还想摘下那副眼镜。  
你戴眼镜挺好的，Gustave看着Gilles阳光下反光的镜片。  
当然，不戴也会很好的。  
Gustave对着转过头看向他的窗户的Gilles微笑。

TBC？


	2. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他觉得那张床不错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want me?  
> I walk down the hallway  
> You're lucky  
> The bedroom's my runway  
> Slap me!  
> I'm pinned to the doorway  
> Kiss, bite, foreplay

“我想这应该是你的。”  
Gustave弯腰把放在门口垫子上的信拿起来，从信封背面抽出那张狭窄的字条。看上去是从一张完整的黄色便签纸上撕下来的，这个宽度刚好能在不破坏信封的情况下把它塞进没被封住的空隙之间。  
Gustave扫了一眼打印的收信人地址和姓名和信封上的银行标志，站在门廊上把信封撕开，拿出里面的信纸。是账单，没什么重要的东西，现在网上就能查到自己每一笔消费，纸质账单已经没什么用处了。  
不过他还是要谢谢把信送回来的人，毕竟就算随手扔了Gustave也不会发现。  
Gustave又重新看了一遍账单的第一页，后知后觉地发现这不是上个月的账单，而是再往前一个月的。看来对方也并不经常拆账单看，所以直到今天才发现自己手里有一封被送错的。  
Gustave把字条夹在账单中间，把它们一起塞回信封，然后开门进屋。他觉得屋子里稍微有点潮湿，可能是因为昨天晚上下过雨。他关上窗户，抬头的时候看到Gilles走了出来，手里什么都没拿，看上去是准备慢跑。Gilles今天穿的是黑色的紧身T恤和运动裤，照旧是那双深蓝色跑鞋，手机装在大臂上的专用套子里，没有戴眼镜。  
好吧，意料之中，不过Gustave还是有点计划落空的感觉——他还没见过戴眼镜的运动服Gilles。  
当Gilles消失在转角之后Gustave抬起身子，离开客厅去做周日早上该做的第三件事：煮咖啡。他准备把没吃完的面包当早餐，然后继续去看会议记录。不出门，也没有娱乐活动，就这样把周日过完，事实上这算是Kateb医生的正常周末，毕竟如果Gilles不在家，Gustave本来就没什么娱乐活动。  
但半个小时之后他的门铃响了，Gustave放下三分之一满的牛奶瓶子，洗干净手穿过客厅去开门。  
“早上好。”  
是Gilles Touré，带着运动耳机，贴着胸口的黑T恤，喘息和汗水。  
“早上好，”医生犹豫了一下，把手里的纸巾揉成一团，笑着和他打招呼，“Gilles？”  
“没错，你没认错人。”Gilles笑，露出整齐的牙齿，“我想你应该拿到银行寄给你的信件了？”  
“是的，我刚刚看到了。”  
Gilles的字真是好看极了。  
“谢谢，”医生看着他的脸，把字条上的笔迹和它联系起来，“我都没注意到我少了一封账单。”  
“难免的，”Gilles抬起头，让汗水顺着他的脖子往下滴，“现在没什么人看纸质账单了。”  
Gustave的拇指在纸团上蹭了蹭。“还是谢谢你，总比真的丢了强。”Kateb医生说，藏在门口的那只手紧握着门把手，“要进来喝杯咖啡吗，你看上去需要补充水分。”  
“我一分钟就能回家，”Gilles又笑起来，“所以不用了……”  
“不过我得请你去我家一趟，昨天我收到一个快递……”  
他的牙齿被护理得很好，只是稍微有些泛黄，稍微，Gustave相信除了牙医没人能看出来这一点颜色异常。  
“名字和地址都是你的，我想邮差可能弄错了，不过如果不是这样我也不会想着去翻我没开过的账单……”  
也许他有过一段沉迷于尼古丁的历史，但绝不是老烟枪，看他的指甲就知道。  
“昨天下午你好像不在……Gustave？”  
他这才意识到自己走神了。  
“抱歉，当然可以，这是……我的快递。”  
Gustave垂下手，把纸团藏在手里。  
Gilles没有在意他的无礼行为，后退了一步说道：“那你现在有空吗？”  
Gustave走出门：“我一整天都是空闲的。”  
这是他第一次拜访Gilles的家，他本来以为终点就是Gilles门廊上的那块垫子，但屋主Touré先生邀请他进屋。“你可以坐一会儿，”Gilles看着他，“我可能把它忘在二楼了，抱歉。”  
“如果箱子很大，我可以和你一起上去。”Gustave抬起手在空气中划了一道线。  
Gilles从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，拧开瓶盖，一口气灌了半瓶，然后低头把水咽下去。“虽然不太大，”Gilles用手背擦掉下巴上摇摇欲坠的汗珠，喘口气说，“不过你亲手把它拿回去也不错。”  
“好，先生。”  
Gustave把自己的视线从Gilles的喉结上收回来，他尽量假装他在和Gilles对视，为了表达礼貌的那种。  
Gilles带他上楼，在楼梯上喝完了拿瓶水，他一定渴坏了，Gustave想，但好好先生总是会把别人排在自己前面的。  
“就在这儿，”Gilles推开门，“桌子旁边那个箱子。”  
“谢谢。”  
Gustave走过去，蹲下看了一眼箱子上的快递单，确认这是自己的包裹后把它搬起来。东西不算重，Gustave很轻松地拿着它，甚至有功夫站在那看了一眼Gilles的书柜和书桌。  
“谢谢，Gilles，”Gustave再一次道谢，“不然我都不会知道我丢了一个快递。”  
“我该做的。”Gilles靠着门看他。  
他离开书房的时候看到了对面那间屋子，Gilles忘了关门，而Gustave从不算窄的门缝里看到了Gilles的灰蓝色床单和被子。  
满是褶皱的床单和一个角滑到地板上的被子，还有堆在一起的枕头。  
终于，Gilles有了一个让他看上去更像普通男人的行为。  
而且似乎好好先生有睡醒之后在床上赖一会儿的爱好。  
这间卧室比起Gustave的确实算不上整洁或者让人舒心，Gustave在整理床铺这方面有惊人的毅力。  
“谢谢，下次我得请你喝杯咖啡。”  
Gustave站在门廊的垫子上对Gilles说道。  
但是，他想，那是个不错的终点。

TBC.


End file.
